twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesley Mackie - Daisy Pringle
Lesley Mackie Interview with Ian Thomas on Facebook, 8/21/13 Stood in for Geraldine Cowper and ended up in the Harvest Festival picture, her head being "photoshopped" onto Rowan's body. Ian added this on Facebook on Nov 14, 2017: "I was paid £50 for my week's filming. £20 for singing the Highland Widow's Lament. £30 for my day with Britt(trying to teach her Scots!). I think the rest was thrown in - Willow's Song and all backing tracks!". She added these thoughts on Facebook Sept. 26, 2017: “Back in 1972 I was too young to even begin to imagine what might happen to the film. One week in my life which has echoed down the years. If I had, I might have hung onto my script and schedules (nothing on email then!) - it was just lucky that I took a few snaps. They've been with Jonathon Sothcott down in Lewes who was writing about The Wicker Man back in the late 80's and with Allan Brown who has written much about the film. I had a tremendous struggle to retrieve my photos and one or two may have disappeared along the way. However, I think they are too old to improve on now - though I have to admit I've only tried to enhance them on the computer. I have written a great deal about my time on the film, my subsequent meetings with Gary (to record a couple of his own compositions - preserved now on a cassette tape in my cupboard, though Gary will have the originals buried under a motorway somewhere no doubt!) - and my meetings with Robin when I stayed with him and his family at the time of the album recordings and the session with Britt Eckland to teach her Scots. Can you believe that it never crossed my mind to get photographs taken with him or of Britt, although I do have letters and many emails once we all got online. I actually 'dated' his son Jeremy at that time for a brief period, as he was the one living at home with Robin and his 2nd (I think) wife Caroline. I do have many stories, but I feel I have told most of them in many chats online, over the phone and in general chat. It has never occurred to me to make money out of any of it as I just enjoy sharing what I have and what I remember with people who love the film. Leave this with me John as I might just write up all my Wicker Memories - what is printable! Ha! Busy at the moment planning a Ruby Wedding celebration at the moment (I was a child bride!) And heading down to Newcastle next week to record an audio book. Cheers. lesleyx” (Fintan asked about what dates they filmed the maypole and schoolroom scenes…) "Whatever dates they were, I didn't go home on 5th November, because I had to go straight to London to take part in The Great Northern Welly Boot Show at the Young Vic - and I had to take the week's rushes of the film on the sleeper - and I was told they were worth £15000 - a great deal of money at that time. I shared a cabin and hardly slept a wink - reaching out my hand all night to check that the package was still there. I had to deliver it when I arrived and sat outside the studios until the door opened. Strange that they trusted someone they barely knew with such a precious cargo. It wasn't my fault that bits went missing! Ha!" Daisy Pringle Born October, 8, 1959 and lives at Ash Grove according to the school register.